Let's Get Together
by Phoebe Dynamite
Summary: Our famous twins Hallie and Annie are on their way to the Bahamas Meredith-free! But not only do they run into her, but two women named Susan and Sharon...


Chapter One: Journey to a Lost Continent  
  
"Ann, can you hear what their saying?"  
  
"Ugh-no. Their standing by the pool."  
  
"Sneak out on the porch then!"  
  
"No! Sammy's out there! He's hates me! He'll start barking at me."  
  
"No he won't. Just go, okay?"  
  
"Why don't YOU go?"  
  
"This was your brilliant plan Alberta Einstein! Just go before they leave!"  
  
"Okay, OKAY! No need to shout!"  
  
Annie quickly opened the door and ran out onto the gigantic porch, ignoring her sister's cheers behind her. She ducked behind a pillar and poked her freckled face out a bit, trying to listen to her parents' conversation.  
  
"Lizzie, do you think the girls will like it?" she heard her father say.  
  
"Of course," her mother replied in her enthusiastic tone of voice. "They'll love it! Who wouldn't?"  
  
Her father bent over and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Okay. But let's keep it a surprise. Their birthdays are in just two days. We can't let it slip."  
  
His wife nodded. "That's good. They'll never suspect it."  
  
Her husband laughed then took a long look around the yard. "Yea, but knowing our girls, they're probably eavesdropping right now."  
  
Annie quickly ducked behind the pillar nervously. How do dads always know? she thought.  
  
"Psst, Ann!" her twin called from inside. She beckoned her over. "Hurry! Chesse's coming! Get inside!"  
  
"Gladly," Annie said under her breath. She scampered through the door quickly, breathing a sigh of relief. Hallie shut it behind her, breathing the same way. They looked at each other and began laughing.  
  
"What's so funny guys?"  
  
They both stopped suddenly and looked into the face of their nanny, Chesse. She was dressed in a white DKNY sweater and black skirt. Her dark brown hair was pulled into French braid; a diamond engagement ring sparkled on her finger. She stared at the twins with knowing eyes. Good old Chesse.  
  
"Uh, nothing," Hallie was quick to say. She flashed her adult friend an innocent grin. "Annie and I were just looking for Sammy. It's time for his bath." Annie nodded in agreement.  
  
Chesse gave each girl a suspicious look. "I gave him one this morning silly goose."  
  
Annie tried to think of something. "Oh, right! Of course! Forgot about that."  
  
Chesse just went, "Uh-huh," and turned to Hallie. "Listen kiddo," she said quickly. "Your mom and dad and Martin and I are going out for a few hours. We'll be home by 11."  
  
Hallie smiled. "Okay Chess. Ann and I've got the situation under control." She shot a playful wink at her sister.  
  
"Okay," said Chesse with a big smile. She bent down and gave the girls a hug. "Be good," she said and headed towards the front door.  
  
Hallie whirled around and looked out the door for her parents. They were already gone and calling "Bye girls!" from the car.  
  
"Great," said Hallie, stamping her foot in frustration. "They're gone." Then her face lit up. "Annie," she said, spinning around. "What did they say?"  
  
Annie thought back. "Oh yea! They have a surprise for our birthday!"  
  
Hallie waved her arms in the air excitedly. "What else?"  
  
Annie grinned. "We're going someplace or doing something, cause dad wasn't sure if we would like 'it' and mom said that we would." She thought for a second. "What could it be?"  
  
Hallie pondered, leaning against the fireplace. "I don't know," she finally said. "But it must be someplace awesome. I mean, it's our thirteenth birthday for crying out loud."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hallie opened her eyes to see the California sunshine gleaming through her window. She smiled happily. Today she was thirteen. And not her alone.  
  
"Ann! Wake up!" she shouted, jumping out of bed to shake her sister. "Get up you clod! It's our birthday! Surprise time, c'mon! Vous êtes si lent!"  
  
Annie groaned. "Don't use French on me Hal! I'm SO tired! I would have gotten more sleep if a certain nosy someone didn't make us stake out in mom and dad's bathroom till 1:30 last night!"  
  
Hallie sighed and pulled her sister out of bed. "I'm glad we didn't know each other the year I got the Barbie Dreamhouse."  
  
Annie rubbed her eyes and stood up. "Okay, okay. Let's go."  
  
The two raced downstairs (well, Hallie raced. Annie kind of trudged behind, mumbling to herself, "Big surprise. Big surprise."). Chesse, Martin, Nick, and Elizabeth stood waiting in the kitchen, each with a present in their hand. When the twins saw them, both of them got excited.  
  
"Happy birthday!" the four adults shouted.  
  
After opening tons of presents and eating a huge birthday breakfast, a very full Hallie and Annie sat on the porch, cradled in their parents' arms like baby chimps.  
  
"We have one more surprise," said Nick, reaching into his robe pockets.  
  
Hallie and Annie exchanged glances. "Really?" they said at the same time.  
  
"Yes," said Elizabeth, obviously trying to contain her excitement.  
  
Nick slowly pulled two plane tickets out of his pockets. He smiled as he handed one to each girl. "Surprise," he and Liz said quietly but happily.  
  
The twins looked down at their tickets. Hallie read hers quicker. "We're going to the Bahamas?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Yep!" said Nick, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Really?" said Annie, turning towards her mother.  
  
"Yes!" she answered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And guess where we're staying."  
  
Hallie and Annie drew their blanks.  
  
"The Atlantis Resort!" Nick shouted.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! I hope you like this story. I've been to the Atlantis and it was AWESOME!!! I thought of this plot while I was there. Oh, and in case you were wondering, Vous êtes si lent means "You are so slow" in French. ;)  
  
Keep it Heavenly,  
  
Goddess4LiFe 


End file.
